BEYOND THE STORY
by fannymjv
Summary: En prenant la décision de cacher des événements de son passé à ses enfants, Harry n'avait cependant pas prévu que son fils Albus se lierait d'amitié avec Scorpius Malefoy à Poudlard. Ni qu'il recroiserait un jour le regard acier de Draco Malefoy... HP/DM ASP/SM
1. Dix neuf ans plus tard

**ATTENTION SPOILERS !!!**

**Cette fiction contient de nombreux SPOILERS, puisqu'elle prend en compte le tome 7, ainsi que quelques informations supplémentaires que JKR a pu donner dans ses dernières interviews. Les deux derniers tomes m'ont donnée de nombreuses idées pour écrire ****cet**** HPDM, et je remercie JKR d'avoir écrit certaines scènes **** même si elle ne les avai****t peut-être pas rédigées dans cette intention XD L'histoire commence avec l'épilogue des **_**Deathly Hallows**_**, mais certaines scènes seront situées avant. Cette fiction n'a pas pour but d'être un simple HPDM bête et méchant, mais j'ai prévu de développer une histoire plus complexe et plus importante en parallèle, qui ****sera ****une possible suite de la saga. Bonne lecture !**

**---**

**BEYOND THE STORY**

**Chapitre 1 : DIX-NEUF ANS PLUS TARD**

L'automne sembla arriver soudainement cette année là. Le matin du premier septembre était frais, et alors que la petite famille coupait à travers la route grouillante de monde en direction de la grande station, noire de suie, les vapeurs d'échappements des voitures et le souffle des piétons étincelaient comme des toiles d'araignée dans l'air froid. Deux grandes cages s'entrechoquaient au sommet des chariots chargés que les parents poussaient; les hiboux à l'intérieur d'elles huaient avec indignation et la petite fille rousse qui traînait en larme derrière ses frères, saisit le bras de son père.

« Dans peu de temps, tu y iras aussi, lui dit Harry.

- Deux ans, renifla Lily. Je veux y aller _maintenant_ ! »

Les passants fixaient les hiboux avec curiosité alors que la petite famille poursuivait son chemin jusqu'à la barrière située entre les quais neuf et dix. La voix d'Albus parvint aux oreilles d'Harry à travers les bruits ambiants; ses fils avaient repris la dispute qu'ils avaient commencée dans la voiture.

« Je ne serai _pas_ à Serpentard ! Je n'y serai _pas_ !

- James, arrête avec ça ! dit Ginny.

- Je dis juste qu'il se _pourrait_ qu'il y soit, dit James en souriant à son frère cadet. Il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans. Il _pourrait_ être à Serp… »

Mais James aperçut le regard de sa mère et se tue. Les cinq Potter approchaient de la barrière. Après avoir jeté un regard sûr de lui au-dessus de son épaule à son petit frère, James pris le chariot que poussait sa mère et se mit à courir en direction de la barrière. Un instant plus tard, il avait disparut.

« Vous m'écrirez, pas vrai ? demanda immédiatement Albus à ses parents, profitant de l'absence de son frère.

- Tous les jours si tu le souhaites, dit Ginny.

- Pas _tous_ les jours, dit rapidement Albus. James dit que la plupart des autres élèves ne reçoivent une lettre de chez eux qu'une fois par mois.

- Nous écrivions à James trois fois par semaine l'année dernière, dit Ginny.

- Et tu ne peux pas croire tout ce qu'il a pu te dire à propos de Poudlard, le prévint Harry. Il aime plaisanter, ton frère. »

Ils prirent de plus en plus de vitesse, tout en poussant le second chariot en direction de la barrière. Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres, Albus tressaillit, mais aucune collision ne vint. Au lieu de cela, la famille émergea sur le quai neuf trois-quarts, envahit d'une épaisse fumée blanche produite par l'écarlate Poudlard Express. Des figures indistinctes grouillaient à travers la brume, à l'intérieur de laquelle James avait déjà disparut.

« Où sont-ils ? demanda anxieusement Albus, en tentant d'identifier les silhouettes floues autour d'eux, alors qu'ils avançaient sur le quai.

- Nous les trouverons » dit Ginny d'un ton rassurant.

Mais la vapeur était dense, et il était difficile de distinguer le visage des gens. Détachées de leurs propriétaires, les voix étaient étrangement fortes. Harry crut entendre la voix de Percy parlant des régulations de balais, et il fut heureux de ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter pour dire bonjour…

« Je pense que c'est eux, Al' » dit soudainement Ginny.

Un groupe de quatre personnes se fit plus net à travers la fumée. Ils se tenaient près du tout dernier wagon. Leurs visages ne furent parfaitement clairs qu'à l'instant où Harry, Ginny, Lily et Albus se trouvèrent juste en face d'eux.

« Salut » dit Albus, qui semblait immensément soulagé.

Rose, qui portait déjà ses nouvelles robes de Poudlard, lui fit un large sourire.

« Vous avez réussi à vous garer, alors ? demanda Ron à Harry. Moi aussi. Hermione ne pensait pas que j'arriverais à passer un permis de conduire moldu, pas vrai ? Elle pensait que j'allais devoir lancer un sort de Confusion à l'examinateur.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, dit Hermione. J'avais totalement confiance en toi.

- En fait, je lui ai bel et bien lancé un sort de Confusion, souffla Ron à Harry alors qu'ensemble ils hissaient le hibou et les affaires d'Albus dans le train. J'oublié juste souvent de regarder dans les rétroviseurs, mais je peux toujours utiliser un sort de Supersensitivité pour ça. »

De retour sur le quai, ils trouvèrent Lily et Hugo, le petit frère de Rose, en train d'avoir une discussion animée pour tenter de déterminer dans quelle maison ils seraient quand ils iront à Poudlard.

« Si tu n'es pas à Gryffondor, nous te déshériterons, dit Ron. Mais ne te met pas la pression.

- _Ron !_ »

Lily et Hugo éclatèrent de rire, mais Albus et Rose semblaient prendre cela très au sérieux.

« Il ne le pense pas. » dirent Hermione et Ginny, mais Ron ne leur prêtait déjà plus attention. Lançant un regard à Harry, il désigna de la tête un point situé quelques mètres plus loin. La brume était moins épaisse, et il put apercevoir trois personnes.

« Regarde qui c'est. »

Le cœur d'Harry bondit à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

Draco Malfoy se tenait là, accompagné de sa femme et de son fils, une sombre cape nouée autour de son cou. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement dégarnis, ce qui accentuait son menton fièrement dressé. Le nouveau garçon ressemblait à Draco autant qu'Albus ressemblait à Harry. Draco tourna son visage vers Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui le dévisageaient, hocha froidement la tête et détourna à nouveau le regard.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il se força à détacher les yeux du blond et dirigea son attention sur les autres qui, heureusement, ne semblaient n'avoir rien remarqué de son trouble.

« Alors voilà finalement le petit Scorpius, souffla Ron. Assure-toi de toujours avoir de meilleures notes que lui, Rosie. Dieu merci, tu as hérité du cerveau de ta mère.

- Ron, pour l'amour du ciel, dit Hermione, mi-consternée, mi-amusée. N'essaie pas de les tourner les uns contre les autres avant même qu'ils n'aient commencé l'école !

- Tu as raison, désolé, dit Ron, mais incapable de s'en empêcher, il ajouta : ne soit pas trop amicale avec lui alors, Rosie. Ton grand-père ne te pardonnerait jamais si tu te mariais à un sang-pur.

-Hé ! »

James était réapparu ; il s'était débarrassé de ses bagages, de son hibou et du chariot, et revenait évidemment avec des nouvelles.

« Ted est là-bas, dit il en haletant, et en le désignant par-dessus son épaule dans les nuages épais de vapeur. Je viens de le voir ! Et devinez ce qu'il fait ? _Il embrasse Victoire _! »

Il fixa les adultes, déçu par leur manque de réaction. Harry aurait cependant préféré que son fils ainé ne parle pas de baiser ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre de ce genre à ce moment là.

« _Notre_ Ted ! insista James. _Teddy Lupin_ ! Embrassant _notre_ Victoire ! _Notre_ cousine ! Et j'ai demandé à Teddy ce qu'il faisait…

- Tu les as interrompus ? dit Ginny. Tu ressembles tant à Ron…

- ... il a dit qu'il venait lui dire au revoir ! Et alors il m'a demandé de dégager. Il l'embrasse !ajouta James comme s'il était inquiet de ne pas s'être fait comprendre.

- Oh, ce serait cool s'ils se mariaient ensemble ! chuchota Lily. Teddy ferait alors _vraiment_ partie de la famille !

- Il vient déjà environ quatre fois par semaine pour dîner, dit Harry, en entourant de son bras les épaules de Ginny, tentant de se recomposer. Pourquoi nous ne l'inviterions pas simplement à venir habiter chez nous pour simplifier les choses ?

- Ouais ! dit James avec enthousiasme. Je n'ai pas d'objections à partager une chambre avec Al'. Teddy pourrait avoir ma chambre !

- Non, dit Harry fermement. Toi et Al' partageront une chambre seulement le jour où je désirerais voir la maison détruite. »

Il vérifia l'heure sur la vieille montre qui avait appartenu à Fabian Prewett. Plus vite il serait partit de ce _foutu_ quai, loin de ce _foutu_ Malfoy, et mieux les choses seraient.

« Il est presque onze heure, il vaudrait mieux que vous montiez à bord.

- N'oublie pas de faire un bisou de notre part à Neville ! dit Ginny à James alors qu'elle l'embrassait.

- Maman ! Je ne peux pas faire un bisou à un professeur !

- Mais tu connais bien Neville. »

James roula les yeux.

« Dehors, ouais, mais à l'école il est le Professeur Longdubat, pas vrai ? Je ne peux pas traverser les serres pour aller lui faire un bisou. »

Secouant sa tête devant la stupidité de sa mère, il se défoula en donnant un léger coup de pied à Albus.

« On se voit plus tard, Al'. Méfie-toi des Sombrals.

- Je croyais qu'ils étaient invisibles ? _Tu avais dit qu'ils étaient invisibles_ ! »

Mais James, mort de rire, laissa sa mère l'embrasser, donna à son père une étreinte rapide, puis entra dans le train qui se remplissait rapidement. Ils le virent faire un signe de la main, puis courir dans le couloir du train pour aller retrouver ses amis.

« Ne te soucie pas des Sombrals, dit Harry à Albus. Ce sont des créatures très douces, il n'y a rien d'inquiétant à leur sujet. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'iras pas jusqu'à l'école dans les attelages, mais en barques. »

Ginny embrassa Albus et lui dit au revoir.

« On se voit à Noël.

- Au revoir, Al', dit Harry alors que son fils l'embrassait. N'oublie pas qu'Hagrid t'a invité à prendre le thé vendredi prochain. Ne t'occupe pas de Peeves. Ne te bat pas en duel tant que tu n'as pas assez de connaissances pour le faire. Et ne te laisse pas faire avec James.

- Et si je vais à Serpentard ? »

Le chuchotement n'était destiné qu'à son père, et Harry su que seul le moment de départ aurait pu forcer Albus à révéler à quel point cette crainte était grande et sincère.

Harry s'accroupit pour que le visage d'Albus soit légèrement au-dessus du sien. Albus était le seul des trois enfants d'Harry, à avoir hérité des yeux de Lily.

« Albus Severus, » dit Harry silencieusement, pour que personne à part Ginny ne puisse entendre, elle avait assez de tact pour faire semblant de saluer Rose, qui était maintenant dans le train. Tu portes le nom de deux directeurs de Poudlard. L'un d'eux était un Serpentard et il était probablement l'homme le plus courageux que j'aie jamais connu.»

Sans parler d'un autre Serpentard, mais c'était sans importance pour le moment, pensa Harry.

« Mais c'est juste que…

- La Maison de Serpentard aura gagné un excellent étudiant, tu ne crois pas ? Il n'y a pas d'importance, Al. Mais si pour toi ça en a, tu pourras choisir Gryffondor au lieu de Serpentard. Le Choixpeau magique prendra ton choix en compte.

- Vraiment ?

- Il l'a fait pour moi » dit Harry.

Il ne l'avait jamais confié à aucun de ses enfants avant, et un immense émerveillement apparût sur le visage d'Albus quand il lui dit. Malheureusement, tous les souvenirs de jeunesse n'étaient pas bons à révéler. Mais à présent les portes se fermaient tout le long du train écarlate, et les contours brouillés des parents fourmillaient tout autour d'eux, en quête des derniers baisers et des ultimes recommandations. Albus bondit dans le wagon et Ginny ferma la porte derrière lui. Les élèves se penchaient aux fenêtres. Un grand nombre de visages semblaient être tournés vers Harry.

« Pourquoi te dévisagent-ils tous ? » demanda Albus.

Lui et Rose tendirent leurs cous pour regarder les autres élèves.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Ron. C'est moi. Je suis extrêmement célèbre. »

Albus, Rose, Hugo, et Lily éclatèrent de rire.

Le train se mit en route, et Harry marcha à côté de lui, fixant le visage mince de son fils, déjà rouge d'excitation. Harry continuait à sourire et à le saluer, même si ses pensées étaient déjà dirigées vers un certain homme blond, qui était probablement encore sur le quai, à quelques mètres derrière lui. La dernière trace de vapeur s'évapora dans l'air d'automne alors que le train tournait au bout du quai. La main d'Harry était toujours levée.

« Tout ira bien pour lui. » murmura Ginny, croyant que la mine préoccupée de son mari était dû au départ de son fils pour Poudlard.

Comme Harry la regardait, il abaissa sa main distraitement et tenta de ne plus penser à _lui_. « Je sais que ça ira. »

Mais comme il levait les yeux, il surprit le regard gris de Draco Malfoy le fixant intensément quelques mètres plus loin. Posant son bras autour des épaules de Ginny, il passa devant lui en ne laissant rien paraître et se dirigea vers la sortie du quai neuf trois-quarts, accompagné de Ron, Hermione, Lily et Hugo.

Le regard de Draco ne cessa de lui brûler la nuque jusqu'à ce qu'il ne franchisse la barrière magique.

---

**Ce chapitre est bien entendu une traduction très personnelle de l'épilogue des **_**Deathly Hallows**_** avec, en prime, quelques ajouts personnels pour le bien de la suite de ma fiction. Vous avez aimé ?**


	2. Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus P1

**Chapitre 2 : « DRACO DORMIENS NUNQUAM TITILLANDUS » - Partie 1  
**

« Regarde, Rose ! Je crois que c'est Poudlard ! »

Deux yeux ébahis collés à la fenêtre du compartiment contemplaient avec émerveillement la silhouette sombre du château de Poudlard se dessiner au détour d'une montagne. Le scintillement des lumières sur le lac en contrebas offrait aux élèves un spectacle magnifique.

« Waaaah ! C'est trop beau ! » s'exclama Rose en souriant à Albus.

Quand Albus posa un premier pied sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard quelques minutes plus tard, il ressentit un mélange complexe d'excitation et d'angoisse, une angoisse si grande qu'elle prit finalement le dessus et le laissa si étourdi que quand il eut fini de descendre du train, il n'eut plus qu'une seule envie : y retourner.

« Ne sois pas un tel lâche, Al' » dit Rose derrière lui en le poussant pour qu'il ne rebrousse pas chemin.

Albus suivit finalement la file des élèves se dirigeant vers l'avant du quai où, à travers la pénombre, il pouvait déjà distinguer la silhouette haute et imposante d'Hagrid. Cette figure familière le rassura quelque peu, et il avança d'un pas plus assuré jusqu'au groupe d'élèves de première année regroupés autour du demi-géant.

« Bonjour Hagrid ! s'exclama Rose, qui semblait bien plus confiante que tous les premières années réunis autour d'eux.

- Bonjour Rose ! Tes parents se portent bien ? Je ne les ai pas vus depuis quelques mois déjà. »

Rose hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Oh, mais c'est Albus ! s'exclama soudainement Hagrid en apercevant le fils d'Harry à coté de Rose. Comment vont Ginny et Harry ? Passe mes félicitations à ta mère dès que possible, ajouta-t-il plus bas en se penchant vers Albus.

- Pourquoi ? » demanda celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils. Sa mère n'avait rien accompli qui méritait de félicitation depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'équipe de Quidditch des Holyhead Harpies des années plus tôt quelque temps avant la naissance de James – à part peut-être quelques bons articles qu'elle avait pu écrire dans la Gazette du Sorcier quatre ans plus tôt pendant la Coupe du monde.

Devant son incompréhension Hagrid parut soudainement très gêné et son gros visage rougit à tel point qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec une grosse tomate.

« J'aurais pas du dire ça… Ecoute, oublie ça. »

Mais Albus ne put oublier, et sa curiosité eut du mal à se tarir alors qu'ils arrivaient près du lac de Poudlard.

« Tu ne voudrais pas arrêter de marcher sur ma cape ! dit un garçon blond quelques rangs plus hauts d'Albus et Rose, en se retournant vers la fille contre laquelle il criait. Je ne suis pas un vulgaire tapis !

- Eh ben, y en a un qui ne manque pas de caractère dis moi » lui souffla Rose avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres, mais son sourire se fana soudainement quand elle se rendit compte de l'identité du garçon. « Hé, dit-elle à son cousin en attirant son attention avec un léger coup de coude. C'est _Scorpius Malfoy_. »

C'était le fils de l'homme blond que son père avait regardé très étrangement sur le quai à King's Cross. A la place de la fille, il aurait sauté au cou de ce Malfoy sans hésiter. Il n'était pas de nature bagarreuse, mais lui avait appris à se faire respecter.

« Nous y voilà, dit Hagrid de sa grosse voix. Montez dans les barques à présent. Pas plus de quatre ou cinq par barque. Je monterai dans la dernière. »

---

La Grande Salle était plus impressionnante que tout ce qu'Albus avait pu voir dans sa vie. Alors que les premières années marchaient d'un même pas vers la table imposante des professeurs, Albus leva les yeux au ciel et il resta bouche bée. C'était comme regarder le ciel étoilé, mais avec l'impression d'être bien plus près des étoiles. Pourquoi James ne lui avait-il pas parlé de ça ! En parlant de son frère, il tenta de le trouver parmi les élèves dans la Grande Salle, mais tout ce qu'il réussit fut de marcher sur la robe de la fille devant lui, et il s'excusa confusément. A ses cotés, Rose essaya de ne pas rire trop fort. Un coup de coude plus tard, la jeune fille semblait calmée, au grand soulagement d'Albus. Il ne désirait pas particulièrement se faire remarquer dès le premier jour.

Le directeur adjoint - un certain Slughorn - qui était également le directeur des Serpentard, les accompagnait. C'était un très vieil homme – Albus aurait pu parier un Gallion qu'il avait plus de cent ans – plutôt gros, avec une énorme moustache poivre et sel qui lui dissimulait à demi le visage - ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose, pensa Albus à la vue de ses deux yeux proéminents globuleux.

« Mr Rusard, le Choixpeau s'il vous plait. »

Le concierge de Poudlard s'avança dans l'allée jusqu'à eux, un imposant morceau de chiffon noir dans les mains. Mais lorsqu'il le posa sur un tabouret, Albus se rendit compte que le chiffon en question était en fait un très très vieux chapeau. Décidément, tout semblait bien vieux et rapiécé ici.

« Tu te souviens, ma mère nous avait parlé de Choixpeau, lui chuchota Rose qui se tenait toujours à coté de lui. C'est lui qui décide de nous placer dans une des maisons de Poudlard. »

Albus hocha la tête, en essayant d'ignorer son estomac qui se tordait douloureusement dans son ventre. Finalement, la douleur disparut lorsqu'il éclata de rire, accompagné de la plupart des premières années autour de lui, quand le Choixpeau se fendit en deux et se mit à chanter d'un ton enjoué une chanson à la gloire de Poudlard. La prestation fut largement acclamée par l'ensemble des élèves, et Albus en oublia presque ce qui devait se passer par la suite.

Slughorn déroula un long parchemin et il se mit à lire les noms des premières années, qui les uns après les autres allaient jusqu'au Choixpeau, le posaient sur leur tête, s'asseyaient sur le tabouret et attendaient avec plus ou moins d'appréhension le nom de la maison de Poudlard dans laquelle ils étaient sur le point de passer les sept prochaines années. Albus essaya de retenir le visage et le nom des élèves envoyés à Gryffondor, mais tous ses efforts furent réduits à néant quand un garçon blond s'avança jusqu'au Choixpeau et monopolisa soudainement toute son attention. C'était Scorpius Malfoy. Le Choixpeau ne prit pas trop de temps à réfléchir et il fut très vite envoyé à Serpentard. Albus fronça les sourcils et il lança un regard interrogateur à sa cousine.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi papa voulait tant que je le surpasse à l'école. C'est un Serpentard, tout comme devait l'être son père. »

Albus comprit que ce Scorpius devait en fait être le fils du rival de son père et de l'oncle Ron quand ils étaient encore tout les deux à Poudlard. L'oncle Ron avait souvent parlé de lui – et pas en très bon terme – par contre son père n'aimait pas trop aborder ce sujet. Albus savait qu'il n'aimait pas trop parler de la rivalité entre les deux maisons de Poudlard et le fait qu'il ait donné à son propre fils les prénoms de deux hommes ayant appartenus aux deux maisons antagonistes y était sûrement pour beaucoup. Ce que lui avait dit son père sur le quai à propos de Serpentard lui revint en mémoire, et cela réussit à le soulager un peu.

Pourtant, quand son tour vint et qu'il dut marcher sous les yeux de tous jusqu'au tabouret, son estomac se réveilla à nouveau et se fut rempli d'appréhension qu'il enfila le Choixpeau et s'assit gauchement sur le tabouret.

« Oh, encore un Potter, parla une voix grave qui semblait sortir tout droit de l'intérieur de sa tête. Je vois que tu possèdes de très grandes qualités. Le choix n'est pas difficile, cependant. »

Albus se sentit soulagé en entendant cela. Finalement il n'aurait pas du s'en faire. Il allait aller à Gryffondor, tout comme son frère.

« Gryffondor ? Non, mon garçon ! Je vais plutôt t'envoyer à... »

Albus sentit son cœur sauter à l'intérieur de sa poitrine lorsque le Choixpeau annonça d'une voix forte :

« SERPENTARD ! »

---

Fermer les yeux ne servait à rien. A chaque fois qu'il les rouvrait, la tenture de son lit ne changeait malheureusement pas de couleur. La pilule était dure à avaler, mais Albus devait bien admettre qu'il était à Serpentard, que le Choixpeau avait décidé de l'y envoyer, et qu'il ne lui avait pas du tout laissé le temps de contester cette décision.

_Il l'a fait pour moi_, lui revint en mémoire les paroles de son père. Devait-il le croire encore à présent ? Si le Choixpeau lui avait laissé le choix à lui aussi, il aurait mille fois préféré être à Gryffondor avec James et Rose. Mais non, lui était à Serpentard, et cette décision sans appel sonnait comme une condamnation.

_L'un d'eux était un Serpentard et il était probablement l'homme le plus courageux que j'aie jamais connu. _C'était la seule pensée qui pouvait consoler Albus. Son père lui avait souvent parlé d'Albus Dumbledore, qui avait été un peu comme un grand-père bienveillant pour lui selon ses dires, mais il ne savait pas grand-chose à propos de Severus. Mise à part qu'il avait été professeur de potions, directeur de Poudlard et qu'il était mort « en héros », Albus ne savait rien de lui. Il n'avait en fait jamais vraiment demandé à son père, et ce denier n'en avait jamais dit plus non plus.

Soupirant longuement, Albus se consola à l'idée qu'être à Serpentard allait peut-être finalement l'aider à découvrir plus facilement de choses sur l'homme de qui il avait hérité son deuxième prénom. Les élèves devaient bien savoir quelque chose à son propos, ou au moins trouverait-il quelques indices en regardant attentivement les trophées et parchemins qui ornaient la Salle commune, et dont certains semblaient appartenir à un très lointain passé.

Il n'était décidément pas en état pour s'endormir. Sa tête était noyée de réflexions, et il semblait impossible pour Albus à cet instant de mettre tout ça dans un coin de son esprit pour y repenser plus tard.

Tirant lentement la tenture _verte_ de son lit, il sortit son corps de la chaude couverture, glissa ses pieds au sol et sortit d'un pas souple et discret de son dortoir en prenant garde à ne se cogner à aucun lit. La Salle commune était vide, à son grand soulagement. Il s'avança dans la lumière verte diffusée par l'eau du lac sous lequel avait été construire la pièce, et s'approcha de l'immense cheminée qui trônait en son centre. Les braises encore allumées à l'intérieur diffusaient une agréable chaleur et il s'assit sur le tapis tout près. En soufflant légèrement sur les braises il parvint à rallumer quelques flammes qui s'occupèrent de consumer les quelques morceaux de bois qui avaient été épargnés par le feu.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas souhaité se retrouver ici, il devait bien avouer que l'endroit était très agréable. Certes la décoration n'était pas des plus chaleureuses – les murs étaient en pierre brut, ce qui donnait à la pièce un aspect assez semblable à une caverne – mais Albus aimait l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur les figures compliquées gravées sur le manteau de la cheminée. Ce qu'il appréciait tant dans cet endroit lui apparut alors comme évident. C'était le mystère qui s'en dégageait.

Il frotta ses yeux douloureux hypnotisés par les flammes dansant dans l'âtre. L'odeur et le bruit du bois crépitant lui étaient familiers, ce qui l'aidait à se sentir bien. Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Le silence de son dortoir, seulement perturbé par les respirations endormies de ses camarades, n'avait réussi qu'à asseoir et accroître son angoisse. Ici par contre, il se sentait apaisé. La tête posé sur ses genoux, il se sentait tomber peu à peu dans un léger sommeil.

Il sursauta en entendant des pas légers venir dans sa direction. Une ombre apparut à sa droite et il leva le visage pour tenter de voir le visage de celui qui osait rompre l'apaisement qu'il avait enfin trouvé en se retrouvant seul ici. La lumière diffusée par les flammes déclinantes de la cheminée ne lui permit cependant pas de voir qui était le garçon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais assis-là ? » demanda celui-ci d'une voix peu amicale. Albus pouvait même distinguer une certaine pointe d'agacement.

« Et toi que fais-tu ici à cette heure ? rétorqua-t-il.

- Tu m'as réveillé en sortant du dortoir.

- Oh… » Albus ne s'attendait pas à ça. « Désolé » dit-il simplement.

Le garçon s'accroupit à coté de lui et tourna son regard vers le feu. Son visage fut aussitôt baigné de lumière et Albus le reconnut. C'était Scorpius Malfoy. Ses cheveux blonds plutôt longs étaient quelques peu ébouriffés et quelques mèches lui tombaient sur le visage. Quant il tourna son visage vers Albus, il ne semblait pas être en colère cependant, plutôt curieux.

« Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Non.

- Difficile la première nuit loin de papa maman, hein ? dit-il moqueur.

- Ce n'est pas ça » se défendit Albus. Mais il n'osa pas en ajouter plus. Il détourna le regard et fixa à nouveau l'âtre. Le garçon l'agaçait, mais sa présence n'était cependant pas désagréable.

« Tu t'appelles Potter, c'est ça ?

- Oui, Albus Potter, répondit Albus en fixant à nouveau le garçon, étonné que celui-ci connaisse son nom.

- Moi c'est Scorpius Malfoy, dit-il en lui tendant une main, qu'Albus serra aussitôt.

- Je sais, laissa-t-il échappé et Scorpius fronça les sourcils. Je veux dire, j'ai entendu ton nom lors de la Répartition.

- Personnellement, je connais ton nom parce que mon père m'a parlé de toi. »

Albus resta bouche bée pendant un instant devant l'honnêteté du garçon. Un point pour lui, pensa-t-il. Puis il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui le taraudait :

« Et qu'est-ce que ton père t'a dit à propos de moi ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Que tu es le fils d'Harry Potter, bien sûr.

- Tu connais mon père ? »

Albus ne comprit pas le sourire en coin qu'arbora alors le garçon.

Scorpius était étrange, _mystérieux_ même. Et cette caractéristique n'était pas pour déplaire à Albus, bien au contraire. Scorpius lui apparaissait finalement plutôt sympathique, mais il était un Serpentard, et James lui avait toujours dit de se méfier des Serpentards. Il sourit en se souvenant soudainement qu'il était à présent lui-même un Serpentard. Devait-il se méfier aussi de lui-même ?

« Pourquoi tu souris ? demanda Scorpius.

- Parce que je viens de me rendre compte que j'étais un Serpentard maintenant, répondit simplement Albus en haussant les épaules.

- Pourtant l'idée ne semblait pas t'enchanter tout à l'heure pendant la Répartition. Tu tirais une de ces têtes pendant le repas !

- Je sais. Je ne m'attendais pas à être à Serpentard, c'est tout. Ma famille a toujours…

- … été à Gryffondor, oui je vois ce que tu veux dire. J'aurais sûrement réagit de la même manière si le Choixpeau m'avait envoyé là-bas. Mais tu sais, j'ai entendu tes prénoms tout à l'heure lors de la Répartition et Severus Rogue a été le directeur de Serpentard pendant longtemps, donc ne soit pas si…

- Comment connais-tu ce nom ?! » s'exclama Albus d'une voix forte, et Scorpius plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

« _Chut !_ Ne réveille pas tout le monde ! dit-il d'une voix agacée en désignant d'une main la porte menant aux dortoirs.

- Pardon, s'excusa Albus en rougissant. C'est juste que je ne connaissais moi-même pas son nom et je me demandais justement… »

Il se tut brusquement en réalisant qu'il risquerait de passer pour un idiot en continuant. Scorpius le fixait déjà d'un air interrogateur. Il secoua brièvement la main en chuchotant un rapide « oublie ça » et tourna son regard de nouveau vers le feu – du moins ce qu'il en restait à présent – en essayant d'ignorer le regard insistant du garçon.

« Je te rappelle que tu m'as réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit, que tu m'as forcé à venir ici alors que je dormais encore quelques secondes plus tôt…

- Je ne t'ai pas forcé à venir ici ! protesta Albus en veillant à garder sa voix basse cette fois-ci.

- … alors maintenant tu vas me dire très vite ce qu'il en est sur Severus Rogue, sinon tu risques vraiment de regretter de m'avoir réveillé ! »

Les yeux gris de Scorpius lançaient de tels éclairs qu'Albus n'hésita pas longtemps avant de tout lui raconter. Il lui expliqua donc qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose sur l'origine de son deuxième prénom, mais qu'il voulait justement profiter du fait d'être à Serpentard pour découvrir quelques détails intéréssants, d'autant plus que le silence de son père à ce propos attisait plus encore sa curiosité. A la fin de sa tirade, Scorpius affichait un regard sérieux – et pas du tout moqueur comme Albus s'y était attendu.

« Je pourrais te dire tout ce que je sais sur Severus Rogue, si tu veux » lui proposa-t-il.

Albus ne put pas croire à sa chance et il afficha un large sourire. Il ne pensait pas que cela allait s'avérer aussi facile.

« _Mais ! _Parce qu'il y a un mais... »

Le sourire d'Albus se fana soudainement.

« En échange, dit Scorpius, promet-moi de faire quelque chose pour moi. »

Albus acquiesça rapidement, légérement inquiet pour la suite.

« Promet-moi que la prochaine fois que tu te lèveras en pleine nuit…

- Je ferais attention de ne plus te réveiller, oui, promis, finit Albus soulagé que ce ne soit pas autre chose.

- … tu viendras me réveiller, corrigea Scorpius, les yeux brillants. Mon père m'a toujours dit que la nuit est le moment propice à beaucoup de choses, mais dormir n'était pas dans ses recommandations.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda Albus les sourcils froncés.

- Je suis sûr qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à voir dans ce château la nuit. Et on formerait une super équipe tout les deux, tu ne crois pas ? »

Albus répondit avec franchise au large sourire de Scorpius. Il allait peut-être finalement se plaire à Serpentard… qui sait ?

---

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette première partie du second chapitre ? J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !  
**


	3. Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus P2

**Chapitre 2 : « DRACO DORMIENS NUNQUAM TITILLANDUS » - Partie 2**

Après l'épisode de la gare, Harry avait aussitôt pensé que la vision presque rêvée de Malfoy allait le hanter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il avait imaginé que cette simple rencontre entre leurs deux regards allait remettre en question l'ensemble de sa vie. Son mariage surtout, mais également tout ce qui lui avait suivi.

La fin de la journée avait été éprouvante. Ginny semblait avoir plus parlé que d'habitude, ou peut-être avait-il eu plus de mal à l'écouter, perdu dans ses pensées. Comme à son habitude, Lily avait filé dans sa chambre dès qu'ils avaient été de retour dans leur maison du douze Square Grimmault. Harry l'en avait remerciée silencieusement. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas pu repousser Ginny. Ginny… Elle avait été comme à des années lumières de lui ce jour-là.

Mais malgré tout ce qu'il avait imaginé, Malfoy était sortit de son esprit aussi vite qu'il y était rentré. Le lendemain il ne garda de la vision de Malfoy sur le bord du quai qu'une image floue se superposant largement au souvenir du jeune-homme qu'il avait été des années plus tôt. Ainsi, il ne pouvait même plus dire à quoi ressemblait ce Malfoy adulte qu'il avait entraperçu l'espace d'un instant. Et ce constat l'avait si peu terrifié, si peu marqué… C'était comme s'il l'avait seulement constaté puis avait oublié. La vie reprit donc rapidement son cours normal pendant les trois semaines qui suivirent.

La lettre de son fils cadet lui annonçant sa répartition à Serpentard l'avait laissé pensif. Il n'en avait pas vraiment été surpris, au contraire il s'y était en quelque sorte attendu. Le ton de la lettre était légèrement accusateur à certains moments. Harry avait compris qu'Albus n'était pas allé à Serpentard de son plein gré, que le Choixpeau ne lui avait pas laissé le choix à lui. Même s'il ne le disait pas, ses mots le trahissaient. Il expliquait également que Rose avait été « super cool » avec lui, et ne lui en avait pas voulu d'être dans la maison rivale de la sienne. Rose semblait décidemment plus tenir d'Hermione que de Ron. Apparemment, il n'en était pas de même pour James qui commençait déjà à en faire baver à son frère. Cependant, Harry n'était pas aussi véhément qu'Albus et savait parfaitement que James profitait juste du statut de son frère – être à Serpentard – pour aller le titiller dès que possible. La première fois qu'il avait vu ses deux garçons se chamailler plutôt violemment quelques années plus tôt, Harry en avait été très inquiet. Il s'était toujours imaginé la relation entre frères sans accroche et il s'était très vite rendu compte qu'il l'avait en fait énormément idéalisée. Ginny lui avait expliqué que c'était normal, que chez elle cela s'était passé de la même manière lorsqu'elle était enfant et que c'était une bonne chose. On pouvait s'aimer et se battre constamment, lui avait-elle dit, et il avait finit par s'en convaincre.

Dans sa lettre, Albus annonçait aussi qu'il s'était déjà fait un ami, sans beaucoup plus de détail, mais c'était déjà une très bonne nouvelle. Dans un post-scriptum digne d'une lettre entière, il s'adressait cette fois à sa mère et lui demandait pourquoi Hagrid avait tenu à la féliciter quand il l'avait vu en descendant du train. « Il était gêné, je suis sûr que tu nous cache quelque chose. » écrivait Albus. Harry pouvait parfaitement imaginer le regard accusateur de son fils en disant cela. Bien entendu, dans leur réponse, ni Ginny, ni Harry ne firent allusion à cela. Albus saurait bien assez tôt.

Les trois semaines qui suivirent le départ à Poudlard de ses deux fils se déroulèrent ainsi de manière on ne peut plus normale. Les dossiers continuaient de se succéder au bureau – être chef du département des Aurors n'était certes pas de tout repos, mais au moins le boulot avait l'avantage d'être intéressant et certainement pas routinier.

A la suite de la chute de Voldemort, plusieurs années avaient été nécessaires pour retrouver, juger et condamner les dernières Mangemorts. Les procès avaient été à rallonge, et en arrivant au département de la Justice magique après quelques années passées au département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, Hermione fut totalement assaillie de dossier. Les preuves s'accumulaient, mais ne suffisaient souvent pas parce qu'elles prenaient pour la plupart la forme de témoignages, et non de preuves matérielles. Il fallut une dizaine d'année pour clore le dossier Voldemort. Pendant ces dix années, Harry ne s'était pas donné le temps de souffler. Il avait souvent voyagé, parcourant le monde sur les traces des derniers Mangemorts en cavale, avait fait plusieurs séjours à Sainte-Mangouste suite à des blessures et avait également enterré quelques collègues. La guerre contre Voldemort ne prit fin qu'à partir du moment où il ne fut plus, directement comme indirectement, la cause d'événements tragiques. Il fallut aussi guérir les maux que la guerre avait provoqués. Enterrer les morts, reconstruire ce qui avait pu être détruit, mais surtout redonner à ceux qui étaient morts en héros le respect et l'honneur qu'ils méritaient.

Un jour particulièrement froid de décembre, douze ans plus tôt, un portrait officiel de Severus Rogue fut accroché dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard, juste à coté de celui d'Albus Dumbledore. Et afin que ces deux hommes soient à jamais réunis, une tombe fut creusée pour Rogue juste à coté de celle de son mentor. Harry y fit graver sur une partie dissimulée du marbre la figure d'une biche aux contours argentés. Après la chute de Voldemort, il ne put cependant jamais se résoudre à faire disparaitre les souvenirs que Rogue lui avait confiés avant de mourir. Il les conserva dans la petite flasque qu'Hermione avait conjurée dans la Cabane Hurlante, et cacha cette dernière dans le trou derrière le portrait de Dumbledore – où s'était trouvée l'épée de Gryffondor pendant un moment. Il était facile de faire honneur au passé, mais le laisser derrière soi était bien différent. A la suite de la réhabilitation de Rogue, Rita Skeeter publia un article qui ne fut pas sans rappeler à Harry celui qu'elle avait écrit sur Dumbledore après sa mort. « Severus : saint homme ou scélérat ? » fut vendu à des milliers d'exemplaire en Angleterre. Quelques mois plus tard, Ginny mit au monde un second garçon, qu'Harry la convainquit d'appeler Albus Severus. A travers son enfant, les deux hommes seraient une fois de plus réunis.

Ce fut un choix qu'ils prirent très vite et peut-être fut-il une erreur, mais Ginny et Harry, tout comme Hermione et Ron, décidèrent de ne pas parler à leurs enfants des parties les plus sensibles de leur passé commun. Les manuels d'histoire citaient bien entendu le nom d'Harry Potter à plusieurs reprises, mais les faits qui y étaient relatés n'étaient pas assez précis pour trop attirer l'attention de leurs enfants. En outre, si la naissance de James fut quelque peu médiatisée, Albus naquit un an plus tard dans un calme relatif. Ses deux fils et sa fille grandirent ainsi sans jamais comprendre que leur père était le héros d'un monde sorcier en pleine reconstruction, et que leur mère et la majeure partie de leur famille avaient contribué à faire de leur monde un monde meilleur. Harry se flatta pendant longtemps de cela. Puis vint le temps du doute.

Quelques années après la chute de Voldemort, et notamment après la naissance de son premier enfant, de nombreux journalistes s'intéressèrent à nouveau au héros national qu'il était. Ce fut le moment où une nouvelle collection de cartes dans les Chocogrenouilles parût, avec notamment la création de trois cartes à l'effigie d'Harry, de Ron et d'Hermione. Si Ron déclara par la suite que ce moment-là fut sa plus belle heure de gloire, Harry eut peur que cette médiatisation finissent par porter atteinte à l'innocence de ses trois enfants. Si ce fut le cas, James n'en parla cependant jamais, et mis à part quelques questions évasives de la part d'Albus, Harry ne fit jamais face à un quelque conque acharnement de leur part.

La maison du Square Grimmault fut bien entendu réhabilitée, et Ginny et Harry y élurent domicile peu après leur mariage, treize ans plus tôt. Kreattur ne voulut jamais quitter la maison et son maître, malgré les injonctions d'Harry, et il le servit jusqu'à sa mort l'hiver dernier. Pendant les quelques mois qui précédèrent la mort de Kreattur, Harry eut de longues discussions avec lui à propos de Sirius. Il essaya d'obtenir la moindre information, le moindre détail lui permettant d'avoir une image la plus fidèle possible de son parrain dans son adolescence. Il avait appris à vivre avec l'image négative que lui renvoyait son père adolescent, il apprit à faire de même avec Sirius. Comme lui avait dit Dumbledore une fois, les années à Azkaban de Sirius ne lui avait pas profité, et il fallait comprendre les démons d'un homme qui s'était sentit trahit pendant tant d'années en demeurant impuissant dans un cellule, et que la quête de vengeance n'avait pu épargner après son évadement.

En grandissant, Harry commit à son tour de nombreuses erreurs, et il comprit peu à peu ce qui avait pu pousser les adultes qui l'avaient entouré dans son adolescence à agir comme ils l'avaient fait. Il comprit le besoin de vengeance de Sirius dont l'injustice avait bouleversé la vie. Il comprit également les erreurs de Rogue, qui avait vu dans Voldemort la possibilité de devenir ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu être. Et malgré toutes leurs erreurs il semblait qu'à chaque fois c'était l'amour qui avait pu sauver ces gens. L'amour que Sirius lui avait porté, tout comme l'amour que Rogue avait porté à Lily.

Mais si les années lui avaient permis de mieux comprendre et de mieux accepter son passé, il y a certaines choses qu'il ne parvint jamais à accepter totalement et qu'il apprit très vite à oublier. Draco Malfoy faisait partit de ces choses là.

« Harry, mon chéri ! lui parvint la voix de Ginny depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Je vais faire des courses puis j'irai chercher Lily à l'école. Tu restes à la maison ?

- Oui, je reste ici. J'ai encore quelques dossiers à traiter, dit-il d'une voix forte en massant ses tempes douloureuses.

- A tout à l'heure alors ! »

La porte d'entrée claqua et le son raisonna dans tous les escaliers. Harry réprima une grimace de douleur. Et voilà que ces migraines recommençaient !

Depuis la chute de Voldemort, il avait définitivement compris l'intérêt de posséder une Pensine. Ces artefacts magiques n'étaient pas seulement destinés aux vieux sorciers. Mais quand l'esprit était trop lourd, la tête trop pleine, la Pensine permettait de faire le ménage.

Cependant, il y avait aussi des souvenirs qu'il avait cru bon de laisser mourir loin de son esprit, non pas parce qu'ils l'embrouillaient, mais pour des raisons plus complexes. C'était plutôt des souvenirs dont il préférait ne plus avoir à se rappeler. Néanmoins, lorsqu'on mettait un souvenir dans un réceptacle ou une Pensine, l'esprit ne l'oubliait pas soudainement. En fait, il n'oubliait jamais son existence. Mais avec le temps, le souvenir devenait de plus en plus flou, jusqu'à ce que les visages deviennent imperceptibles et les mots incohérents.C'était même un processus plutôt rapide. C'était aussi un processus très utile à connaitre...

Harry se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers l'armoire située derrière lui qu'il ouvrit d'un geste rapide. Il plissa les yeux devant la lumière argentée éblouissante que dégageait une bassine en pierre peu profonde posée sur une étagère devant lui. Il attrapa l'objet et s'apprêtait à l'emmener jusqu'à son bureau quand ses yeux se posèrent sur une petite fiole jusqu'alors dissimulée par la Pensine. Un liquide étrange à l'aspect argenté tournoyait à l'intérieur. Harry alla poser la Pensine sur son bureau, puis retourna à son armoire. Il fixa plusieurs secondes la fiole avant de la prendre d'un geste hésitant. Il soupira en la serrant avec force dans son poing.

Après l'épisode du quai, Harry avait longuement hésité. Il n'avait pas tout de suite pensé à enfermer ce nouveau souvenir dans la fiole. Il avait cru bon de le garder en lui, et d'essayer pour une fois de vivre avec. Mais le regard interrogateur de Ginny, qui s'était inquiétée toute la journée de son état pensif, l'avait convaincu d'agir comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Le souvenir avait ainsi rejoint la fiole dès la fin de la journée, un lieu sûr depuis lequel il était sûr qu'il ne pouvait bouleverser sa petite vie paisible.

Mais ces trois semaines avaient été difficiles et surtout, ses nuits très longues. Il s'était sans cesse torturé à essayer de mieux se souvenir du visage adulte de Malfoy. Chaque nuit, l'insomnie le gagnait alors qu'il tentait de retourner la scène mainte et mainte fois dans sa tête. Avait-il vraiment bien interprété le regard de Malfoy ? Mais d'ailleurs, est-ce que Malfoy l'avait vraiment regardé ou bien l'avait-il simplement imaginé ? Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, et il savait parfaitement où trouver les réponses. Mais à quel prix… ?

Et déjà, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce connard soit sur le quai ce jour-là ?

« Foutu Draco Malfoy. »

Il était officiellement devenu l'élément perturbateur de sa vie.

Salopard.

De retour devant son bureau, Harry versa dans la Pensine les souvenirs contenus dans la fiole. Il observa avec tristesse les filaments argentés s'étendre et se déverser lentement dans la bassine de pierre. Le geste qu'il s'apprêtait à faire allait sûrement bousiller sa vie et pourtant, il ne se sentait pas capable de faire marche arrière à présent. Avec un pincement au cœur, il referma la fiole, fixa pendant un instant la photo de Ginny posée dans un cadre sur son bureau, puis plongea dans un passé qu'il s'était efforcé d'oublier depuis son mariage avec elle treize années auparavant.

Il se sentit tomber et ses pieds atterrirent sur le sol froid d'un couloir de Poudlard. Il tourna son regard sur la droite et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la figure frêle et le visage lice d'un adolescent de seize ans : lui-même. Il marchait dans le couloir, le regard perdu dans la carte du Maraudeur. Harry se vit froncer les sourcils puis marcher tout droit dans une armure qui tomba dans un bruit fracassant. Il suivit son homologue adolescent courir à travers les escaliers de marbre et se précipiter dans le couloir à l'étage inférieur, où il s'arrêta devant la porte des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. L'adolescent colla son oreille contre la porte puis, ne semblant rien entendre, l'ouvrit discrètement.

Harry n'hésita pas une seconde et il marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la porte et pénétra dans les toilettes, devançant l'adolescent qui lui resta au pas de la porte. A l'intérieur, un Draco Malfoy de seize ans était penché au-dessus d'un lavabo, ses cheveux tombant sur son visage. Son corps tremblait de sanglots non-retenus. Des larmes glissaient sur son visage pâle et allait s'écraser dans le lavabo. Dans la plus proche cabine de toilette, Mimi Geignarde l'observait les yeux emplis de larmes.

« Arrête, dit-elle d'une voix suppliante. Ne pleure pas… dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… je peux t'aider…

- Personne ne peut m'aider, dit Malfoy. Je ne peux pas le faire… je ne peux pas… ça ne marchera pas… et si je ne le fais pas très vite… il a dit qu'il allait me tuer… »

Harry sentit son cœur se pincer. Ca avait été la première fois qu'il avait considéré Draco Malfoy comme un humain et non simplement comme un _ennemi _sans cœur. Le voir pleurer et le voir si faible et vulnérable lui apparaissait toujours aussi incroyable vingt ans plus tard.

Puis il observa attentivement Malfoy lever les yeux et le corps entier du Serpentard frissonna. Il venait d'apercevoir dans le miroir brisé au-dessus du lavabo le reflet du jeune Harry qui le fixait depuis le pas de la porte. Malfoy fit volte face d'un geste rapide, dégaina sa baguette et lança un sort qui rata de peu le Gryffondor et alla briser la lampe accrochée au mur derrière lui. Mais l'adolescent avait déjà dégainé sa baguette et il lança un sort que Malfoy bloqua rapidement.

« Non ! Non ! Arrêtez-ça ! cria Mimi Geignarde toujours dans la cabine derrière Harry, sa voix raisonnant bruyamment dans l'étroite pièce. Arrêtez ! ARRETEZ ! »

Elle hurla de plus belle quand un sort du Gryffondor passa à quelques millimètres de l'oreille de Malfoy, rebondit sur le mur derrière lui et alla faire exploser le réservoir de la chasse-d'eau de la cabine dans laquelle elle était. Quand Harry vit le visage de Malfoy se contorsionner et ses lèvres bouger à nouveau pour former un sort, il sut que le moment était venu de fermer les yeux. Ses paupières se fermèrent violemment et il retint son souffle.

« SECTUMSEMPRA ! » entendit-il hurler.

Il essaya d'ignorer le bruit qui suivit le sort, puis il entendit le corps de Malfoy s'écraser au sol. Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais il pouvait imaginer le sang et le visage de Malfoy se faire lacérer par les lames invisibles du sort inventé par le Prince-au-Sang-Mêlé.

« Non… » Son gémissement fit écho à celui du Harry de son souvenir.

Il se laissa glisser au sol, les yeux toujours puissamment clos, et il retint les larmes qui commençaient à lui piquer le nez. Même vingt ans plus tard, il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir été si stupide ce jour-là.

« MEUTRE ! MEURTRE DANS LES TOILETTES ! MEURTRE ! » hurla Mimi Geignarde.

Harry retint un frisson avant d'ouvrir courageusement les yeux. Il vit la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir violemment sur un Rogue au visage livide. Rogue poussa sans douceur le jeune Gryffondor et s'agenouilla aux cotés de Malfoy ses genoux baignant dans le sang et l'eau qui maculaient le sol. Harry sentit son estomac se retourner quand il posa ses yeux sur le garçon encore conscient étendu sur le carrelage. Rogue murmurait des incantations tout en passant avec sa baguette au-dessus des profondes entailles qui avaient totalement défiguré et tailladé le corps de Malfoy. Il répéta trois fois l'incantation devant le visage horrifié de l'adolescent à coté de lui, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il avait fait. A quelques pas de lui, son ainé affichait le même regard, même vingt ans plus tard.

Les blessures de Malfoy s'étaient finalement refermées et Rogue l'aida à se mettre debout.

« Vous avez besoin de soins. Il restera sûrement quelques cicatrices, mais si vous prenez une potion maintenant nous devriez même arriver à éviter ça… venez… »

Il supporta Malfoy à travers les toilettes puis se retourna à la porte et sa voix sonna d'une colère froide.

« Quant à vous, Potter… »

La voix puissante de Rogue parvenait encore à faire frissonner Harry.

« …vous m'attendez ici. »

Harry fixa son homologue dont les yeux étaient toujours baignés d'horreur, puis la scène devint floue et le décor changea. Il leva les yeux et aperçut la marque des Ténèbres flottant sinistrement au-dessus de sa tête. Il comprit qu'il se trouvait à présent sur la tour d'Astronomie la nuit de la mort d'Albus Dumbledore.

Harry baissa son regard et aperçut le même Malfoy de seize ans qui venait de quitter les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde supporté par Rogue. Mais son visage n'était pas baigné de sang et ses vêtements étaient parfaitement secs. Sa baguette levée, il tenait en joue Dumbledore. Le vieil homme semblait calme, mais sa position, le corps appuyé contre les remparts, montrait son épuisement. C'était comme si ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le soutenir. Draco, bien qu'en position évidente de domination puisque Dumbledore n'était plus armé, affichait néanmoins un visage anxieux.

Il y eut soudainement des explosions et des cris dans les profondeurs du château, et Harry comprit que les Mangemorts qui s'étaient aventurés dans Poudlard ce soir-là allaient arriver d'ici peu.

« Il nous reste encore un peu de temps, d'une manière ou d'une autre, dit Dumbledore d'un air calme en fixant Malfoy. Discutons donc de tes options, Draco.

-_Mes _options ?! Je suis ici avec ma baguette – je suis sur le point de vous tuer et…

- Mon cher garçon, arrêtons les faux-semblants à ce propos, le coupa Dumbleodre. Si tu désirais me tuer, tu l'aurais fais après m'avoir désarmé, tu ne te serais pas arrêté pour discuter cordialement avec moi.

- Je n'ai aucune option ! Je dois le faire ! Il va me tuer ! Il va tuer toute ma famille ! »

En disant cela, Malfoy était devenu aussi pâle que Dumbledore. Il semblait perdu, et sa main tremblait violemment.

« J'apprécie la difficulté de ta position, dit Dumbledore, toujours aussi calme. Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne t'ai pas affronté avant ce soir ? Parce que je savais parfaitement que tu serais tué si Lord Voldemort réalisait que je te suspectais. Je n'osais pas te parler de la mission qu'il t'avait confiée, au cas où il utiliserait la Légilimancie sur toi. Mais à présent au moins nous pouvons parler… aucun mal n'a été fait et tu n'as blessé personne - même si tu es très chanceux que tes victimes non-intentionnelles aient survécu. »

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore pétillaient avec force.

« Je peux t'aider Draco.

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas. »

Harry regarda avec tristesse la main de Malfoy trembler un peu plus encore.

« Personne ne le peut, dit Malfoy. Il m'a dit que je devais le faire ou il me tuerait. Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Reviens du bon coté, Draco, et je pourrais te cacher mieux que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je peux aussi envoyer des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix chercher ta mère et la cacher également. Ton père est pour le moment en sécurité à Azkaban… quand le temps sera venu je pourrais le protéger aussi… reviens du bon coté, Draco… tu n'es pas un tueur… »

Malfoy fixa Dumbledore. Harry sentait son hésitation. L'offre de Dumbledore était alléchante, bien entendu, mais Malfoy n'avait pas entièrement confiance. Il avait malheureusement appris à se méfier de tout et de tout le monde, comme la plupart des gens à cette époque.

« Mais je suis allé trop loin à présent, n'est-ce pas ? dit Draco d'une voix faible. Ils pensaient que je mourrais en essayant de vous tuer, mais je suis ici… et vous êtes sous mon contrôle… et je suis le seul à avoir une baguette… vous êtes à ma merci…

- Non, Draco, dit Dumbledore calmement. C'est ma merci - ma pitié - et non la tienne, qui importe à présent. »

Malfoy ne dit rien. Sa bouche était grande ouverte et sa main tremblait toujours. Mais des pas résonnèrent soudainement dans les escaliers et avant qu'Harry ne puisse apercevoir les Mangemorts pénétrer au sommet de la tour, la scène se brouilla et le décor changea à nouveau.

Il sursauta en s'apercevant qu'il était à présent en train de flotter au-dessus d'une salle, son mouvement suivant celui du Harry Potter de dix-sept ans à cheval sur un balai à ses cotés. Il regarda avec horreur les flammes qui dévastaient la Salle sur Demande qu'il était en train de survoler. Il était à présent à Poudlard, la nuit de la chute de Voldemort.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il aperçut Malfoy au milieu des flammes. Le Serpentard essayait de hisser un Goyle inconscient au sommet d'une pile de vieux bureaux.

A coté d'Harry, son homologue adolescent l'avait également vu et il amorça une descente. Quand il le vit arriver, Malfoy leva son bras pour tenter d'attraper le balai du Gryffondor au passage, mais sa main était trop glissante et il n'y parvint pas.

« SI ON MEURT POUR LUI, JE TE TUERAI, HARRY ! » retentit la voix de Ron, qui arrivait juste derrière eux perché sur un balai, Hermione accrochée derrière lui.

Hermione et Ron eurent juste le temps d'hisser Goyle sur leur balai et le jeune Harry aida Malfoy à monter derrière lui, avant qu'une nouvelle flamme magique créée par la magie noire de Crabbe n'embrase le reste des bureaux sur lesquels se trouvaient les deux Serpentards quelques secondes auparavant.

« La porte, va jusqu'à la porte, la porte ! » hurla Malfoy dans l'oreille du jeune Harry, qui suivait Ron, Hermione et Goyle à travers la fumée noire qui s'épaississait de plus en plus. Il suffoquait, en ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

Soudainement, le jeune Gryffondor fit dériver son balai et il se précipita vers les flammes en contrebas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? La porte se trouve là-bas ! » hurla Malfoy, mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas l'écouter.

Il attrapa quelque chose que son ainé reconnut comme étant le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle – un Horcruxe. Derrière lui, Malfoy semblait être en pleine crise de panique, et il serrait la taille du Gryffondor avec force. Les deux adolescents parvinrent enfin à sortir de la Salle sur Demande et ils percutèrent violemment le mur du couloir après avoir passé la porte.

Malfoy tomba du balai et, couché sur le sol, il haletait, toussait et semblait au bord de la nausée.

« Crabbe… s'étrangla-t-il comme s'il ne pouvait pas parler, des sanglots bloquant sa gorge. Crabbe…

- Il est mort » dit Ron d'un ton rude.

Le décor changea à nouveau. Harry se trouvait à présent dans la Grande Salle, juste après la chute de Voldemort. Il leva les yeux vers le fond de la salle, près des portes, où il savait parfaitement qui il allait y trouver. Draco, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy étaient assis à une table parmi les autres familles, mais personne ne semblait faire attention à eux. Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre d'une manière touchante. Pressé ainsi entre ses deux parents, Malfoy paraissait plus vulnérable que jamais.

Ce fut une des dernières visions qu'Harry eut du Serpentard avant que _cela_ n'arrive. Ce fut un souvenir parmi les autres qui changea sa vision de Draco Malfoy, et qui fut finalement la cause de… certains événements.

La scène se brouilla une nouvelle fois, et il sut aussitôt quel était le prochain souvenir qu'il s'apprêtait à revivre...

---

**J'espère que vous avez aimé cette replongée dans les tomes 6 et 7. Ce chapitre m'aura quand même donné du fil à retordre ! Pas facile de conjuguer authenticité des scènes écrites par JKR – je me suis appuyée sur les scènes écrites en anglais et non sur la traduction de Ménard à ce propos - et changement de point-de-vue... Personnellement, je ne suis pas totalement contente de moi mais perfectioniste que je suis, j'ai posté tout ça avant de changer d'avis. En tout cas, n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis ;) Dans le prochain chapitre, la suite de l'épisode de la Pensine avec des événements cette fois non-écrits par JKR – heureusement pour elle XD **


	4. Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus P3

**Chapitre 2 : « DRACO DORMIENS NUNQUAM TITILLANDUS » - Partie 3**

L'air qui s'engouffrait dans les escaliers était glacial. Harry resserra son écharpe autour de son cou en réprimant un frisson. Son souffle formait un petit nuage de vapeur de plus en plus opaque au fur et à mesure de son ascension. Quand il arriva enfin au sommet des escaliers, il soupira de soulagement. La porte qui donnait sur le sommet de la tour était ouverte et d'où il se tenait, il pouvait apercevoir la silhouette sombre de Malfoy qui se détachait dans le paysage hivernal. Des flocons tombaient en abondance du ciel sombre et recouvraient petit à petit la longue trainée que la cape de Malfoy avait laissée dans la neige de la porte jusqu'aux remparts sur lesquels il se tenait à présent. Il semblait pensif d'après ce qu'Harry pouvait voir, le blond lui tournant présentement le dos. Il hésita à faire un pas de plus. Devait-il le déranger, alors qu'il semblait si tranquille ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions.

Malfoy secoua la tête pour y chasser les nombreux flocons de neige qui s'étaient logés dans ses cheveux. Perdant légèrement l'équilibre, il sembla préférer descendre du rebord glissant. Se tournant légèrement vers l'ouverture qui donnait sur les escaliers, il aperçut Harry, et son visage pâle se tordit en un rictus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant du brun, l'ait agacé.

- Et toi ? »

Draco fusilla d'abord Harry du regard puis, secouant la tête, l'air résigné, il lui tourna à nouveau le dos. Harry pris son geste comme un encouragement et il s'avança jusqu'à lui, ses pas crissant dans la neige fraiche. Les mains dans les poches, debout juste à coté de Malfoy, il admira le paysage qui s'offrait à lui du haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Alors que le ciel était sombre et couvert à cette heure avancée du soir, le blanc de la neige éclatait avec splendeur dans la plaine autour d'eux et sur les montagnes au loin. Des flocons de neige tombaient silencieusement offrant une atmosphère apaisante. Après plusieurs longues minutes de contemplation, Harry se souvint soudainement de ce qu'il l'avait amené jusqu'ici et il soupira. Il leva les yeux vers le visage de Malfoy, mais celui-ci semblait à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et Malfoy bougea imperceptiblement à coté de lui, semblant revenir à la réalité.

« Tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici, Potter ? » demanda-t-il de son habituelle voix trainante sans pour autant lui adresser un regard.

Harry fixa un instant le visage de Malfoy et, étonné, constata que son expression n'était pas celle à laquelle il s'était attendu. Malfoy avait parlé d'une voix agacée, mais son visage était resté stoïque. Il détourna le regard, troublé, et posa à nouveau ses yeux sur le paysage enneigé.

« Oui, je t'ai suivi » admit-il finalement en haussant les épaules. Il attendit une réaction de Malfoy mais aucune ne vint alors il poursuivit : « J'avais besoin de te parler seul à seul. »

Malfoy tourna alors son regard vers lui et haussa un sourcil sceptique.

« Seul à seul… ?

- Oui. »

Il entendit le blond soupirer légèrement à coté de lui.

« Tu sais que tu n'es pas censé faire ça, Potter. Je suis sous surveillance judiciaire jusqu'à mon procès. J'ai reçu une interdiction totale de parler en privé avec qui que ce soit d'ici là. Cela ne t'exclut bien entendu pas.

- Je suis au courant, Malfoy. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant, puis Malfoy détourna les yeux en soupirant à nouveau.

« J'avais oublié que tu étais au-dessus des lois, c'est vrai » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique, mais une nouvelle fois, son visage était resté impassible.

Le trouble qu'Harry avait ressentit quelques secondes auparavant revint aussitôt. Comment pouvait-il rester aussi calme ? Malfoy semblait avoir tellement changé. Bien sûr leur antipathie réciproque n'avait disparut, mais elle ne s'exprimait plus de la même manière et surtout semblait avoir perdu tout de son intensité d'autrefois. C'était si troublant de se retrouver là en sa compagnie, et ne pas recevoir ou envoyer des répliques mordantes comme ils en avaient pris tout les deux l'habitude.

« Ton absence à la cérémonie de ce soir a été très remarquée, reprit Malfoy d'un ton neutre. Ils s'attendaient tous à t'entendre prononcer un discours mièvre à en faire fuir un Puffskein, puis à te congratuler pendant des heures en s'extasiant du triomphe du Bien sur le Mal pendant le reste de la soirée. »

Harry éclata d'un rire franc, et Malfoy le fixa d'un air légèrement surpris.

« Je n'aurais pas pu en dire mieux, Malfoy. Tu sais, je partage tes sarcasmes à ce propos. D'où mon absence. Poudlard a survécut aux siècles, aux guerres… à Fred et George même d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire nostalgique, aux Serpentards… »

Son sourire s'agrandit quand il aperçut une lueur de colère dans les yeux de Malfoy.

« J'imagine qu'il pourra survivre sans moi » conclut-il en haussant les épaules, toujours souriant. « Mais la réouverture de Poudlard n'est pas ce à propos de quoi je suis venu te parler ce soir. Je suis simplement là pour te rendre ce qui t'appartient, Malfoy. »

Le blond lui lança un regard intrigué et sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise quand Harry sortit une baguette de la poche de sa cape. Il la lui tendit avec un léger sourire. Malfoy s'en empara d'un geste rapide et il la scruta avec attention, oubliant de refermer la bouche. Harry eut un petit rire à cette image et Malfoy lui lança un regard noir en serrant de manière instinctive sa baguette contre lui.

« Après la bataille, je me suis soudainement retrouvé avec trois baguettes et je t'avoue que la mienne me suffisait amplement. Cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines que je cherche à te la restituer mais… et bien tu es plutôt bien surveillé, Malfoy, tu le sais sûrement mieux que moi.

- Tu es au courant que je ne suis pas censé faire de magie jusqu'à mon procès aussi, j'imagine ? demanda Malfoy tout en caressant sa baguette d'un geste qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de la tendresse.

- Je sais, souffla Harry en hochant la tête. Mais ce que le ministère de la Magie ne sait pas ne le tuera pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Malfoy afficha à nouveau un air surpris. Puis une ombre passa soudainement dans ses yeux et l'expression de son visage se durcit. Il fusilla Harry du regard et lui jeta négligemment sa baguette dans les mains.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Potter, cracha-t-il d'un ton sec en le repoussant brutalement. Je n'ai besoin de la pitié de personne.

- Oh oui… Certainement, Malfoy… _C'est ma pitié et non la tienne, qui importe à présent_, énonça Harry d'une voix blanche en lui rendant son regard noir. Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ? »

Malfoy lui lança un regard meurtrier, mais ses yeux trahissaient son trouble.

« Oui, Malfoy, j'étais là sur cette même tour, cachée sous ma cape d'invisibilité à t'observer le soir de la mort de Dumbledore. J'ai suivi avec attention votre petite conversation. Et j'ai remarqué ton trouble quand il t'a proposé de combattre à ses cotés avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Tu n'as besoin de la pitié de personne, hein ? En es-tu si sûr ? Si Dumbledore n'avait pas eu pitié de toi ce soir-là, serais-tu encore de ce monde aujourd'hui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Potter ?

- Dumbledore avait demandé à Rogue de te surveiller, il savait parfaitement ce que tu préparais, qu'on t'avait confié la difficile tache de le tuer. Tu crois toujours que Rogue était du coté de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? Tu crois toujours que le vieux fou s'est trompé en lui faisant confiance. Que son erreur lui a couté la mort, hein ? Tu te trompais et tu te trompes toujours, Malfoy ! Dumbledore avait tellement pitié de toi qu'il est allé jusqu'à demander à Rogue de le tuer pour que tu n'aies pas à la faire toi-même, pour que tu ne perdes pas le peu d'innocence qu'il te restait encore. Il a eu pitié de toi, et c'est sa pitié qui pourrait très bientôt te sauver la peau. Ils ne pourront t'accuser d'aucun meurtre, et tu pourrais t'en tirer grâce à cela. »

Au départ, Malfoy le fixa avec un mélange d'étonnement et de méfiance, qui se transforma peu à peu en une rage furieuse. Il se jeta soudainement sur lui et en à peine une seconde, Harry se retrouva étendu dans la neige, à moitié assommé et le regard hagard. A califourchon sur lui, Malfoy l'attrapa par le col de sa robe et rapprocha son visage du sien, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux.

« Je n'ai besoin de la pitié de personne, Potter, susurra-t-il, les dents serrées de rage. Et encore moins de celle d'un lâche tel que toi. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait pour sauver Dumbledore puisque tu es si fort ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé le tenir en joue pendant tout ce temps, et pourquoi as-tu laissé Rogue le tuer, puisque tu es si brave ? J'aurais peut-être eu pitié de toi, qui sait ? Tu es tellement lâche…

- NE ME TRAITE PAS DE LACHE ! » hurla Harry.

Dans sa colère il réussit à retourner la situation et se retrouva au-dessus de Malfoy, sa main autour de la gorge du blond.

« Touché, Potter ? se délecta Malfoy d'une voix froide en haussant un sourcil provocateur.

- Tu n'es plus en mesure de faire de sarcasme, Malfoy », souffla Harry en resserrant sa prise sur sa gorge, le faisant légèrement suffoquer.

A présent, son visage était si proche de celui de Malfoy qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle rapide sur ses joues. Un léger trouble dut passer dans son regard à ce moment là, parce que Malfoy afficha alors un sourire suffisant et il lui lança d'une voix moqueuse :

« Oh, mais tu serais peut-être bien pédé, Potter ? »

Malfoy ne vit pas arriver le coup de poing qui s'écrasa violemment sur son visage un instant plus tard. Gémissant, les lèvres en sang, il accusa le coup. Harry profita de ce moment de flottement pour resserrer sa prise sur sa gorge et il l'obligea à se redresser. Il le fit s'adosser aux remparts derrière lui, et s'agenouilla dans la neige en le fixant d'une colère froide.

« Tu sais quoi ? commença-t-il d'une voix emplie de haine. Tu as raison, Malfoy, j'ai pitié de toi. Tu es tellement… pathétique… »

Malfoy cracha à la figure d'Harry, la salive pleine de sang, et en retour il reçut un second coup de poing furieux qui lui explosa le nez. Un filet de sang s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'il laissait échapper un nouveau gémissement de douleur. A présent, la haine déformait totalement le visage d'Harry. Il serra rageusement la gorge de Malfoy sous la fureur. Une lueur de panique apparut alors dans les yeux du blond et il tenta de le faire lâcher prise en agrippant ses mains.

« Lâche… moi… » suffoqua-t-il, les yeux exorbités.

Se rendant soudainement compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, Harry le tira brusquement en avant et laissa Malfoy s'écraser lourdement la tête la première sur le sol enneigé de la tour. Encore fou de rage, il l'attrapa par les cheveux, lui faisant relever son visage meurtri et ensanglanté. Des gouttes de sang tachaient la neige, l'empourprant progressivement. Harry se pencha sur lui et colla sa bouche sur son oreille.

« Je te souhaite de pourrir pour le reste de ta vie à Azkaban, Draco », murmura-t-il, avant de le relâcher brusquement, son nez ensanglanté s'écrasant brutalement dans la neige.

Malfoy poussa un gémissement de douleur qu'Harry n'entendit que de manière étouffée. Tenant son poing douloureux en grimaçant, il avait déjà quitté la tour, après avoir jeté négligemment la baguette de Malfoy dans la neige derrière lui.

La scène se brouilla. L'entrée du douze Square Grimmault remplaça petit à petit le décor hivernal et un Harry Potter au visage joyeux – qui contrastait largement avec celui grimaçant de haine qui avait quitté la tour d'Astronomie quelques secondes plus tôt - se précipita jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où quelqu'un venait de frapper. Son sourire s'effaça soudainement quand il aperçut le visage désagréable de Malfoy derrière la porte. Il lui offrit un regard noir et s'apprêtait à lui refermer la porte au nez, mais Malfoy glissa rapidement son pied dans l'entrebâillement, l'en empêchant.

Harry le fixa avec agacement. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui, l'air paniqué, mais les rires et exclamations derrière lui le rassurèrent, confirmant que personne n'avait remarqué ce qui se passait à l'entrée. Il se retourna vers Malfoy et soupira en apercevant son regard déterminé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix ennuyée.

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur le visage du blond.

« Je n'ai pas envie de rire, Malfoy, et encore moins en ta déplaisante compagnie. Comment sais-tu où j'habite ? Et comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ? Je croyais que tu étais sous surveillance judiciaire, tu n'as donc rien à faire là. »

Il lui adressa un nouveau regard noir et Malfoy soupira.

« J'avais besoin de te parler… »

Il hésita avant d'ajouter les yeux brillants :

« Seul à seul. »

Harry réprima un sourire. Ce connard ne pouvait pas l'amadouer avec de l'humour. Il n'avait jamais pu l'encadrer et cela n'allait pas changer de si tôt.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire, Malfoy. Et de toute manière je suis en pleine fête d'anniversaire, donc tu n'as qu'à revenir plus tard… »

Il tenta de fermer la porte mais le pied de Malfoy la bloquait toujours. Il le fusilla du regard puis comprit avec regret que le blond ne partirait pas tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas parlé. Une nouvelle fois, il se retourna rapidement pour s'assurer que personne ne s'était aperçut de l'identité de son visiteur, puis il sortit dans la rue, bousculant Malfoy au passage qui se rattrapa à la rambarde des escaliers pour ne pas tomber. La porte du numéro douze claqua, enfin libérée. Harry se tourna vers Malfoy et avec un dernier soupir, lui fit signe de le suivre. Il traversa la rue et pénétra dans le square face à la maison.

Il se retourna légèrement pour s'assurer que Malfoy le suivait bien avant de bifurquer sur la droite. Arrivé sous un immense chêne, il prit appui contre le tronc avec nonchalance et fit face à Malfoy, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine pour se donner une certaine contenance. Il haussa un sourcil impatient quand Malfoy resta à la fixer plusieurs secondes, muet.

« Je suis tout ouïe, Malfoy, alors parle avant que je ne perde patience. Mon filleul m'attend et…

- C'est bon, Potter, j'ai compris, le coupa le blond de sa voix trainante.

- Alors parle qu'on en finisse. »

Malfoy le fixa un bref instant, l'air hésitant, avant de lâcher, d'un ton neutre :

« Je voudrais que tu témoignes en ma faveur à mon procès. »

Harry ne réagit par immédiatement. Avait-il bien entendu ? Le regard sérieux de Malfoy répondit à sa question. Il soupira lourdement et se passa une main dans les cheveux, quelque peu incrédule.

« Tu sais que tu as un putain de culot, Malfoy ? Je te souhaitais Azkaban à vie il y a encore six mois et aujourd'hui, toi tu viens me demander de t'aider à tout faire pour te l'éviter… ? »

Malfoy hocha la tête mais son regard ne perdit rien de sa détermination.

« Désolé, mais tu ne veux pas qu'on t'aide par pitié, tu te souviens ? lança Harry d'un ton rude en se redressant. Il va falloir que tu te démerdes tout seul… comme un grand… Je ne peux pas te sauver la vie tout le temps, après tout… », finit-il avant de commencer à lui fausser compagnie.

Malfoy le rattrapa fermement par le bras. Harry soupira et il leva son regard vers lui. Malfoy le fixait de manière incertaine et il semblait chercher ses mots. Puis il prit une profonde inspiration et planta son regard acier dans celui d'Harry en resserrant sa prise sur son bras.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide, Potter. »

Harry resta soufflé. Jamais il ne pensait un jour entendre ça de la bouche de Malfoy. Jamais.

« Content ? » ajouta le blond en affichant une grimace de dégout.

Harry éclata de rire à la vue du visage de Malfoy, mais son rire se bloqua dans sa gorge quand le blond lui enfonça douloureusement sa baguette dans la gorge.

« Ne te fous pas de moi ! s'exclama-t-il en le fusillant du regard.

- Ca va… Malfoy..., prononça Harry difficile, et la pression sur sa gorge se fit plus douce. Laisse-moi au moins profiter de l'instant… »

Il fit une courte pause puis reprit, une lueur triomphante dans les yeux :

« … avant de m'embarquer là-dedans et d'accepter de t'aider. »

Harry posa sa main sur le bras de Malfoy pour le faire lâcher prise et ce dernier abdiqua sans effort. Il semblait être bien trop abasourdi pour réagir. L'étonnement n'était pas quelque chose qu'Harry avait eut très souvent l'occasion de lire sur le visage pâle de Malfoy, mais cela lui allait bien mieux que le sarcasme et la haine. Il paraissait plus accessible ainsi, plus humain.

« On se voit donc prochainement, Malfoy… à ton procès », dit-t-il d'une voix calme et une lueur de gratitude sembla briller l'espace d'un court instant dans les pupilles du blond.

Il lui tendit la main et Malfoy la serra, sans pour une fois qu'ils ne s'écrasent mutuellement les doigts. Harry lui adressa un léger sourire puis il commença à s'éloigner. Après quelques pas, il se retourna brièvement vers lui et lui lança d'une voix amusée :

« Et tâche de ne pas te faire prendre avec ta baguette d'ici là. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à expliquer au Magenmagot à son complet comment elle s'est retrouvée en ta possession… et comment, grâce à elle, tu as pris la liberté de visiter Londres pendant tout ce temps… »

La scène se brouilla une nouvelle fois et le décor se transforma en une immense pleine verdoyante présentement noyée sous un violent orage d'été. Une pluie drue et violente tombait du ciel orageux, et un coup de tonnerre raisonna quelque part dans le ciel sombre. Près d'un bosquet d'arbre quelques mètres plus loin, plusieurs pierres tombales étaient regroupées, leur silhouette se dressant sinistrement vers le ciel. L'une d'elle était couverte de fleurs, une silhouette humaine à ses cotés.

Harry plissa les yeux pour mieux la distinguer et un éclair lui offrit furtivement la vision d'un Draco Malfoy trempé, agenouillé devant la tombe en fleur, la tête baissée. Il s'approcha lentement de la scène en frottant d'une main agacée son visage où des gouttes de pluie venaient lui piquer les pommettes et les yeux derrière ses lunettes. Arrivé tout près de Malfoy, à présent un peu plus à l'abri de la pluie sous les arbres, il tenta d'accrocher son regard pour signaler sa présence, mais ses cheveux blonds dégoulinants tombaient sur son visage, le dissimulant totalement à Harry.

Il reporta son attention sur la pierre tombale qui se dressait devant lui et lut les inscriptions gravées en or sur le marbre gris :

_Lucius Malfoy  
1954 – 1999  
Memento quia pulvis es_

Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de saisir le sens des mots latins, mais ses connaissances linguistiques étaient bien trop modestes. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Malfoy et il croisa son regard.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ton père, Malfoy. »

Sa voix n'avait pas été plus forte qu'un murmure. Malfoy se redressa, passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux trempées. Ses yeux et son visage étaient rouges, mais devant Harry il semblait s'efforcer d'afficher une expression neutre. Il hocha simplement la tête, acceptant les mots d'usage qu'il avait déjà très certainement entendu des dizaines de fois ce jour-là, puis il s'adressa à Harry d'une voix légèrement cassée :

« Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te remercier pour ce que tu as fais pour moi et ma mère, Potter.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment… dit Harry en levant la main pour qu'il ne poursuive pas ses remerciements, mais le blond repoussa son bras et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Ecoute, Malfoy, le coupa-t-il en secouant la tête. J'ai simplement dit la vérité, c'est tout. Et je suis satisfait que cela ait pu vous aider…

- Tu as peut-être_simplement_ dit la vérité, Potter, mais tu aurais pu ne rien dire du tout. Sans ton témoignage, j'imagine que je croupirais à Azkaban aujourd'hui et…

- Et cela n'a aucune importance. Le fait est que tu n'y es pas, alors ne cherchons pas à savoir ce qui aurait pu arriver, puisque ça n'est pas arrivé.

- Tu parles comme Granger, tu sais. »

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Harry. Il dirigea son regard vers Malfoy, s'attendant à découvrir une expression moqueuse sur son visage mais ce dernier s'était détourné et il fixait à nouveau la tombe grise de son père, la tête basse. Harry regarda, hypnotisée, une petite mèche de ses cheveux blonds glisser lentement sur son visage. Il eut l'envie soudaine de la lui glisser derrière l'oreille. Il retint brusquement son geste en sursautant. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

« Tu ne serais pas pédé, Potter ? »

Malfoy s'était redressé et il le fixait à présent d'un regard froid et cruel. Ses mots déclenchèrent en Harry une brutale montée de honte et de colère. Il serra les poings rageusement et s'apprêtait à se jeter sur lui, mais Malfoy posa une main sur son bras pour l'apaiser. Harry lui lança un regard rancunier et le blond lui répondit par un léger sourire d'excuse.

« Je plaisantais, Potter.

- Menteur, murmura Harry d'un air accusateur.

- Bien ! si tu veux… tempéra Malfoy en levant les mains devant lui. Peut-être que je le pensais, très bien. Quoiqu'il en soit je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi aujourd'hui, d'accord ? Je viens d'enterrer mon père et…

- Tu fais comme si c'était moi qui t'avais provoqué, Malfoy ! s'exclama Harry, avec un regard noir. Ce n'est pas moi qui viens tout juste de t'insulter !

- C'était mérité ! se défendit Malfoy en lui rendant son regard. Tu agis comme un putain de pédé, Potter ! Déjà sur la tour d'Astronomie, et aujourd'hui encore ! Et qu'est-ce que tu es venu foutre ici, d'abord ? Tu t'es dit que dans mon deuil tu pourrais profiter de moi, c'est ça ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais me consoler dans les bras de bébé-Potter ? Oh ! mais laisse-moi deviner… encore une fois cette pitié, hein Potter ? »

Harry l'écouta débiter sa litanie, la bouchée ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Comment Malfoy pouvait-il lui dire des choses pareilles ? Il secoua la tête et tenta de fermer son esprit pour ne plus entendre les mots blessants qui sortaient encore de la bouche de Malfoy, mais les insultes s'insinuaient malgré lui dans sa tête, faisant battre son cœur à tout rompre.

« FERME-LA ! » hurla-t-il soudainement, tremblant de rage.

Le silence tomba brusquement dans la plaine. Les yeux clos, le cœur encore bondissant, Harry prit plusieurs profondes inspirations. Autour d'eux, la pluie semblait s'être arrêtée et il entendait seulement le clapotis régulier des gouttes de pluie tombant des feuilles de l'arbre au dessus de lui. Il soupira, encore tremblant, puis ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il crut tout d'abord que Malfoy n'était plus là, qu'il était simplement partit, mais en baissant les yeux il le vit, assis dans l'herbe mouillé devant lui. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, le corps secoué de sanglots. Le cœur d'Harry se pinça douloureusement et il se maudit intérieurement. Bien sûr que Malfoy n'avait pas totalement pensé ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il était simplement triste et désespéré après la mort de son père et Harry avait été son défouloir l'espace d'un instant. Quel con il faisait !

« Eh… Malfoy… commença-t-il d'une voix apaisante en posant une main hésitante sur son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? demanda Malfoy d'une voix étouffée. Tu vas me consoler en me lançant une nouvelle fois un sort cruel dont tu as le secret ? »

Harry sentit son cœur se pincer à nouveau et il tenta de refreiner le sentiment de culpabilité qui s'immisçait lentement en lui. Ce n'était pas le moment pour les remords.

« Non, dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulut le plus ferme possible. Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là… »

Malfoy renifla et Harry roula les yeux. C'était déjà assez difficile d'agir ainsi avec lui, ses sarcasmes ne l'aidaient certainement pas. Mais il les mit sur le coup de l'habitude et décida de ne pas y faire attention.

Il resta un long moment debout près de Malfoy, la main sur son épaule, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis le blond commença à remuer légèrement en reniflant discrètement. Harry retira sa main. Levant son visage vers lui, Malfoy plongea ses yeux gonflés dans les siens et Harry lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. A présent face à face, les yeux brillants, ils se fixèrent longuement. Soudainement, de manière totalement inattendue, Malfoy se pencha vers lui et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, les paupières closes. Les yeux grands ouverts, Harry resta interdit, totalement figé. Puis Malfoy se recula et sa bouche se tordit en un rictus de dégoût.

Le décor se brouilla. A présent, il se trouvait dans la rue principale du Chemin de Traverse.

L'endroit avait profondément changé depuis la mort de Voldemort, et semblait avoir retrouvé son atmosphère joviale qui l'avait toujours caractérisé. L'air était frais, mais le soleil brillait faisant étinceler l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait la rue. Des enfants courraient sur les allées, et leurs rires résonnaient entre les murs des magasins, donnant du baume au cœur aux nombreux passants.

Harry, emmitouflé sous une épaisse cape d'hiver, déambulait parmi la foule, le visage caché sous l'ombre de son chapeau. Dans ses bras, Teddy, son filleul, la tête capuchonnée posée sur son épaule, regardait paisiblement les gens autour d'eux, bercé par les mouvements réguliers de la marche de son parrain. Parfois, quelques passants se retournaient sur eux, en souriant tendrement à la vue de l'enfant.

Arrivé près de Fleury et Bott, qui semblait bondé en cette veille de Noël, Harry se mit en retrait du flot incessant des passants, et il posa doucement Teddy par terre.

« Andromeda avait raison, j'aurais mieux fait de te poser chez Molly avant de venir ici, souffla-t-il en se massant douloureusement la nuque.

- Tata Moyi ? s'exlama Teddy avec joie et ses yeux se teintèrent de rose.

- On ira chez les Weasleys demain, mon grand. Pour le moment, il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose pour Hermione. Tu vas m'aider à lui trouver un cadeau de Noël, d'accord ? »

Teddy hocha fébrilement la tête. Harry remit sa capuche en place avec un léger sourire, puis se redressa et le prit par la main.

« Quelle scène touchante, Potter », s'éleva alors une voix trainante, terriblement reconnaissable.

Harry stoppa net et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Draco Malfoy. Son corps agit de manière automatique et il eut un mouvement d'agacement.

« Fais-moi plaisir pour Noël, Malfoy, tu veux bien ? siffla Harry en gardant sa voix basse afin que Teddy ne l'entende pas. Dégage de mon chemin. »

Ils se fusillèrent mutuellement du regard, puis Malfoy baissa les yeux vers l'enfant aux pieds d'Harry et sa bouche se tordit d'un rictus méprisant. Instinctivement, Harry rapprocha Teddy de lui.

« Toi et Weasley n'avez apparemment pas attendu pour répandre votre sang impur, grimaça Malfoy, mortellement sérieux. Je ne savais pas que tu avais déjà de la marmaille, Potter. Les journaux auraient-ils oublié d'en parler ? »

Harry éclata d'un rire franc, l'agacement le quittant aussitôt. Comment ce crétin pouvait-il croire que Teddy était son fils ? Autour d'eux, quelques personnes se retournèrent pour voir ce qui se passait, et Harry enfonça un peu plus sa tête sous son chapeau, en continuant à rire. Malfoy semblait s'offusquer de sa soudaine hilarité, mais il fallut à Harry plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne parvienne à se contrôler. Il inspira profondément, l'air froid brulant légèrement sa gorge puis, enfin calmé, plongea son regard dans celui du blond et y lut une profonde fureur.

« Tu ne te lasses jamais de te foutre de ma gueule, Potter, susurra dangereusement Malfoy, la mâchoire serrée.

- Et toi tu devrais peut-être être un peu plus observateur, répliqua Harry en réprimant un sourire. Teddy a plus d'un an et demi. Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a deux ans, alors que Voldemort et le Ministère était à mes trousses, j'ai eu le temps de penser à construire une famille ? Et tu penses vraiment que j'aurais risqué ma vie pour toi dans la Salle sur demande si ça avait été le cas ?

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Potter.

- Tu as raison. Pas cette fois en tout cas. Mais n'est-ce pas toi qui es venu me supplier l'année dernière de t'empêcher Azkaban à vie ? Ni toi qui as pleuré sur mon épaule cet été... ? »

Baissant rapidement les yeux vers Teddy, qui les fixait avec curiosité, il se rapprocha quelque peu de Malfoy et baissa le ton :

« Ni toi qui m'as embrassé, Malfoy ? Parce que je sais ce qui est en train de se passer en toi, en ce moment-même. Tu es jaloux... »

La mâchoire de Malfoy tomba.

« Parce que même si tu n'assumes pas ce que tu as fais sur la tombe de ton père, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être jaloux de moi. Et quoi de pire que de me voir avec de la marmaille, comme tu le dis si bien. Et qui sait, peut-être marié ? Cela signifierait que je ne veux pas de toi, qu'il n'y a pas de place pour toi dans ma vie déjà parfaite. Mais ne te méprend-pas, Draco... »

Harry approcha encore son visage.

« Il n'y a _pas_ de place pour toi. Même si je ne t'ai pas repoussé ce jour-là, je n'aurais jamais pu répondre à ton baiser, parce que je sais qui tu es. Et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne désire pas me risquer à fréquenter des gens tels que toi. Je ne suis pas marié, non, malgré ce que tu as pu croire. Et Teddy n'est que mon filleul. Mais toi... »

Il fixa un instant le regard brillant du blond, avant de finir, d'un ton froid :

« ... toi, tu n'es rien pour moi. »

Ne désirant pas voir la réaction de Malfoy, il se pencha, prit Teddy dans ses bras puis entra sans se retourner dans la boutique bondée de Fleury et Bott.

La scène changea à nouveau. De la musique rythmée et des éclats de rire raisonnaient à présent dans la nuit, et l'ambiance semblait être à la fête. Des dizaines de personnes dansaient jovialement sur une piste de danse, dont Ginny, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, qui riait avec Hermione en bougeant au rythme de la musique. Harry, habillé d'une magnifique robe de sorcier, discutait près d'une table avec un grand sorcier noir à la voix grave qui portait un anneau d'or à l'oreille. Après un dernier signe de tête, Harry s'échappa de la compagnie du ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Il attrapa trois Bièraubeurres pleine sur la table et se dirigea vers la piste de danse, où il était attendu.

Il contourna la piste, pour éviter de renverser les boissons. Passant près d'une tente, il fut soudainement tiré en arrière. Par réflexe, il ne lâcha pas les Bièraubeurres ce qui l'empêcha d'amortir sa chute avec ses mains, et il tomba lourdement sur les fesses. Le liquide sucrée se déversa sur lui et trempa ses vêtements. Il grimaça en se relevant péniblement et tenta de voir qui l'avait tiré derrière la tente. Mais d'ici les lumières de la fête étaient plus faibles et il n'arrivait pas à distinguer quoique ce soit dans le noir. Il sortit rapidement sa baguette de sa poche quand il sentit quelque chose bouger à sa droite, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, un poing arriva de nulle part et s'écrasa violemment sur sa figure. Le coup lui fit aussitôt lâcher sa baguette qui tomba à ses pieds dans le noir. A moitié assommé, il tituba en gémissant, et une main s'agrippa soudainement au col de sa robe pour l'empêcher de tomber à nouveau au sol. La vision brouillée par le sang, Harry tenta de voir son agresseur. Son cœur bondit quand il capta son regard.

Le décor autour de lui changea pour la dernière fois. Il essuya rageusement une larme sur sa joue. Les dernières volutes de fumée du Poudlard Express s'évaporaient dans l'air d'automne alors que lui et Ginny marchaient jusqu'à la sortie du quai, Lily derrière eux. Alors qu'ils passaient à quelques mètres d'une jeune-femme et d'un homme aux longs cheveux blonds, Harry vit son corps se raidir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière la barrière magique, Draco Malfoy le suivit des yeux, le visage impassible. Son regard, remarqua Harry avec douleur, exprimait un intense sentiment de rancune mêlé d'une étrange affection.

Harry laissa échapper un sanglot étranglé en s'effondrant, le cœur lourd, dans son fauteuil de bureau. Il posa son regard sur la Pensine toujours posée sur son bureau et de laquelle de diffusait toujours une douce lueur argentée. Il retint un nouveau sanglot, alors que des images de ce qu'il venait de revivre s'insinuaient par flash dans son esprit. Il inspira profondément pour se ressaisir, secoua la tête avec un air grave puis renifla bruyamment.

« Papa ? »

Il sursauta et se retourna pour apercevoir la silhouette frêle de sa fille dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Lily le fixait de ses grands yeux verts encore innocents, inquiète. Harry lui sourit pour la rassurer et elle s'avança jusqu'à lui avec un sourire timide. Il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux roux derrière son oreille dans un geste tendre et le sourire de sa fille s'agrandit. Elle essuya avec un de ses petits doigts une larme sur la joue de son père, y déposa un baiser, puis sortit du bureau.

Harry, pensif, fixa un long moment l'endroit où sa fille venait de disparaitre.

A présent, il se rendait compte à quel point il avait été stupide de replonger dans ces souvenirs. Il aurait du faire comme il l'avait planifié dès le début et les laisser se perdre loin de son esprit, enfermés dans cette foutue fiole. Draco Malfoy n'avait été qu'un épisode malheureux et sans importance de sa vie et ne devait jamais devenir plus que cela. Parce que si cela arrivait un jour, Harry était parfaitement conscient qu'il risquait de perdre plus que sa vertu. Il risquait de perdre Ginny et avec elle les enfants. Il risquait de perdre son filleul, ses amis… Tout bonnement, il risquait de perdre sa vie.

Cela valait-il vraiment le coup ? Peut-être pour certaines raisons… mais pas pour d'autres, qui lui paraissaient aujourd'hui plus importantes.

En fait, la chose était à la fois complexe et évidente.

Ce qui était évident c'était qu'il ne devait plus jamais penser à Draco Malfoy. Il ne devait plus jamais penser aux choses agréables qu'il avait pu ressentir en sa compagnie. Il ne devait plus jamais penser à son visage quand il souriait, à ses mains sur son corps cette nuit d'été, à son regard ce jour-là sur le quai.

Ce qui était difficile à accepter cependant, c'était le fait que Draco Malfoy avait certainement suscité en lui de bonnes choses, mais que, par la force des choses, celles-ci devaient dormir à jamais en lui. Il ne devait plus jamais les faire se réveiller à nouveau.

---

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! N'oubliez pas de me dire si vous avez aimé. La suite dès que possible ! **


End file.
